The Science of Santa
by wolfmyjic
Summary: It's the season for friends and family, and it has Booth thinking about Brennan in a very nonpartner way. Fluffy all the way, Baby. [Chapter 6 is up!]
1. Parties and Flowers

**A/N: Okay, so this is just a fluffy idea that started running around my head. I don't know how long it'll be, but it just be very oh-so-sweet-fluffy, so have yout toothbrushes ready.**

**Shout out to Goldy! Kudos to whoever finds the reference to her in this first chapter.**

* * *

**Title: The Science of Santa**

**Summary: It's the season for friends and family, and it has Booth thinking about Brennan in a very non-partner way. **

**Rating: T (just to be safe for later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES, but the story line within this fiction is © WolfMyjic 2006**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_Parties and Flowers_

The snow drifted down in a light curtain of white. Small flakes stuck to the warmer glass of the store fronts, all of which were decorated for Christmas. People hurried through the streets bundled inside their winter coats, hats pulled down over their ears and scarves wrapped tightly around their necks. The call of a flute floated into the air as a man stood on a street corner playing holiday songs. Doctor Temperance Brennan stomped down the sidewalk breaking the peacefulness of the late December evening. Her heavy boots crushed the snow underfoot and her mumbles made more than one person throw her a sideways glance. The scowl she were on her face told people to leave her alone, the that city of DC had their very own Scrooge. "I don't see what your problem is," her partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth said, as he followed after her. "It's just a Christmas party, I didn't ask you to run off to Vegas and get married." Brennan didn't stop or even slow her pace.

"I don't do Christmas," she finally threw over her shoulder. "Feel free to ask someone else." Booth reached out and grabbed her arm- bring her to a stop.

"I don't want to ask someone else," he said. "I asked you." Brennan looked into his brown eyes and saw what she thought was hope in them.

"Listen, Booth, I'm flattered that you asked, but you know I don't do the whole Christmas thing."

"And I'm not asking you too," he quickly said. "All I'm asking is for one of your evenings. Just a Christmas party- one party. Not even the Bureau's party. Just a group of old Army buddies. Please?" Brennan darted her eyes away and drew her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Thank you again, Booth," she finally said. "But I'm really not into parties, you know that. I'm sure there's someone else you can ask." With that she pulled from his grip and Booth watched her back disappear around a corner.

"But I don't want to ask someone else," he said quietly to himself. Booth shoved his cold hands into the pockets of his jeans and watched his sigh rise up in a silvery column. He stood there for a moment longer hoping that Brennan would reappear, but she didn't. With another long, heavy sigh, he turned away from the direction his partner had gone. _Just a Christmas party,_ he thought. _Nothing more. No hidden agendas._ Booth shook his head. _Who am I kidding?_ Booth started off toward his SUV with thoughts dancing in his head... and they were differently not sugarplums. He had made up his mind months ago to try and win Brennan's heart. He smiled as he remembered that it was a conversation with Parker that had made him begin to think- seriously think about him and Brennan. _Amazing how a little boy can have so much knowledge,_ he thought. Parker had looked up from his cartoon and asked innocently if he was ever going to have a step-mommy. Booth chuckled as his stun face popped into his mind. He hadn't known how to answer. With a smile, Booth climbed into his SUV, started it and pulled away from the curb. He was determined to get Brennan to agree to go with him to that party, and he was also determined to show her how he felt.

XxXxX

Booth stood in the florist looking at roses, daises and baby breaths. He reached up and scratched above his left ear. _I'm so out of practice,_ he thought. He turned from the roses to the daises and then back. "May I help you?" a woman in a red apron asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Um, yes," Booth said. "I'm looking for some, um, flowers, but of course I would be, wouldn't I?"

The woman gave a slight chuckle. "Do you have something in mind?"

"No," Booth said. "I would appreciate any help."

"That's what I'm here for," the woman said. "Whom are you shopping for?"

"A…good friend," he said. The woman gave a knowing nod, and then walked a short distant to behind the counter.

"May I suggest lilies?"

"I hadn't thought about lilies," he mumbled to himself.

"They aren't as…_personal_ as roses, but more so than, say daises. Unless, of course, your friend likes daises."

"No," Booth answered with a shake of his head. "I think lilies would be great. Do you deliver?"

"Absolutely." The woman smiled, and then pointed to a rack of small cards. "Why don't you pick out a card?"

"I've already taken care of that," Booth said with a sly smile. He pulled a card from his back pocket and handed it to the woman.

_The Christmas spirit is Alive!_

_-Secret Santa-_

The woman smiled up from the card. "A special friend?"

"You could say that." Booth pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it over. "This is who they're for and here's where she works."

"Is first thing in the morning good?"

"Great," Booth said. "Thank you."

XxXxX

Brennan looked up from her desk with a start- a large bouquet of flowers filled her doorway. "Aren't they gorgeous?" Angela asked poking her head from around them.

"Yes," Brennan answered. "Who are they from?"

"I don't know," Angela said, walking into the office and setting the flowers down on Brennan's desk. "I haven't read the card."

"Well, why not?"

"Because," Angela said, taking a step away. "They are addressed to you."

"For me?" Brennan looked at her friend and then to the flowers. "Who would send me flowers?"

"Well, I don't know. Read the card and see." Brennan tried to hide her smile, but it broke through. She reached out, carefully removed the envelope and then pulled the card from inside. "What does it say?"

"It says," Brennan began. "The Christmas spirit is Alive. Secret Santa." She flipped the card over looking for more but found none.

"Oh, how sweet," Angela said.

"What's sweet?" Cam asked from the door.

"Brennan has a secret Santa," Angela said. "He sent her flowers."

"Oh," Cam said, stepping into the office. "That is sweet. Any ideas who it is?"

"No," Brennan said. "And the cards been typed."

"Maybe it's that David guy. Angela told me," Cam clarified when Brennan looked over at her. "Anyhow, meeting in five minutes." With that, she left. Angela walked to the door to follow and then turned back.

"Could be Booth," she teased, causing Brennan to glare at her. Angela laughed and left, leaving the doctor to her own thoughts. _Couldn't be,_ Brennan thought. _Could it?_

"Of course not," she said out loud.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. A New Gift

**A/N: Another short chapter, but it's something.**

* * *

"Nice flowers," Booth said walking into Brennan's office.

"Thanks," she answered without looking up. The agent reached out a hand to pluck the card from beside the vase. "Not for you," she snapped, slapping his hand away.

"I just wanted to see who they're from," he said innocently.

"Then ask." Brennan looked up from the papers she was reading.

"So who sent the flowers?"

"None of your business," she answered with a smile.

"Not fair," Booth pouted as he sat down. "I would tell you if I got flowers."

"When was the last time you got flowers, Booth?"

"That's beside the point, Bones." He offered her a wide smile that she returned. "So, who sent the flowers?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You know I'll just ask Angela," he said.

"Ask Angela what?" the artist asked stepping through the open door.

"Bones won't tell me who the flowers are from."

"Her Secret Santa," Angela said.

"Angela," Brennan whined.

"What? You didn't tell me not to tell."

"A Secret Santa?" Booth asked, turning to face his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she said. "If you must know."

"May, may, Doctor Brennan," Booth said. "Accepting flowers from a stranger."

"Not a stranger," Brennan stated. "Just…someone I'm not sure who it is."

"A stranger."

"No…just a… and what if it is a stranger?"

"He could be some weirdo or something," Booth pointed out.

"Like David," Angela piped in.

"I wasn't going to say that," Booth said, "but since Angela did."

"David didn't send them," Brennan said.

"You called and asked?" Angela asked.

"Just curious." Angela shrugged and then left the two to argue.

"So what about that party?" Booth asked, standing.

"I told you, Booth," Brennan began. "I don't like parties and I'm not going with you."

"I'm not giving up on you," he said with a wink and walked out of the office.

"Booth," Brennan called, but he just waved and continued on. "Booth. Booth, come back here."

XxXxX

Booth sat at his home computer burning Christmas songs to a CD. As his hard drive whirled to life, he quietly hummed to himself. Ever since he had left Brennan's office, he had a big smile. _She liked the flowers,_ he told himself. _Although she thought David had sent them._ His smile turned down slightly in frown. "David," he spat out. "Why should she think that dick would have sent them?" A small window popped up on his screen to indicate that the CD was finish. Booth removed it from the drive and put it into a clear case. With his smile returning, he placed it in a small box, closed and taped it up and then attached a card to it. "This should help her get more into the mood."

XxXxX

"Lookie at what I got?" Angela called out in a sing-song voice. Brennan looked up from her computer and saw the artist almost skip into the office.

"A box," she stated.

"A present," Angela corrected. "And it's address for you." She plopped it down on the desk in front of the doctor. "Open it."

"Who would send me a… _present_?"

"Read the card." Brennan drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and then broke into a smile. She reached for the enveloped, carefully opened it and pulled out the card. "What does it say?"

"It says that _the Christmas Spirit can be heard in the air. Secret Santa._"

"Oh, how sweet," Angela exclaimed. "Open the present." Brennan put the card to one side and reached for the box.

"A CD," she announced, pulling it out.

"I wonder what's on it?" Brennan stood and walked across the room to the shelf where her CD player sat. She turned it on, placed the CD in and hit play. After a moment, instrumental music filled the air. "Oh, he sent you music. Oh super sweet."

Brennan turned toward her friend. "If it's not David sending these things to me, then who?"

"I don't know, Brenn, but you're one lucky woman."

XxXxX

Brennan still had her new CD playing softly in the background when Booth walked into her office later that day. "Nice music," he said and than began to sing. "Thought you didn't like Christmas, let alone Christmas music."

"This is all instruments, no singing, it's nice in the background."

"Is that right?" Booth asked, taking a sat on the couch. "And where did you find it? Maybe while you where out looking for something to where to my party?" He held up his hands when Brennan opened her mouth. "I know, I know, you aren't going."

"My Secret Santa sent it to me," she said slyly.

"Let me get this straight," he began. "When I talk about Christmas, you get all defensive, but some stranger starts sending you things, and suddenly it's not so bad?"

"No, it's not let that," Brennan defended. "It's just, well, I've never had a Secret Santa before. It's kinda…I don't know…kinda sweet."

"Sweet? Did you just say sweet?"

"Listen, Booth, I don't expect you to understand," Brennan said, standing from her chair.

"Then explain it to me," he suggested, following her out the office.

"I can't, Booth. It's just…just forget it."

Booth smiled at her back. "Up for some dinner?"

"Promise not to mention that party?"

"Deal."


	3. Snow Flakes and Snow Globes

**A/N: This chapter has not been beta'ed. Sorry. But since it's just a fun little thing I haven't recuited a new beta yet. I do have two offers, so rest assured that when the new chapter for 'The Sinful Rose' is posted, it will be beta'ed. I did run this chapter through spell and grammar check. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Brennan looked across the table at her partner. She took in the way he carefully chewed each bite of his food. Booth reached out for his wine and caught the stare of the woman he ate with. "What?" he said around a swig.

"Nothing," she quickly mumbled, dropping her eyes back to her own food.

"Bones, come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she repeated shaking her head. "I was…just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Brennan pushed the last bit of food around her plate and then finally sat her fork down.

"My Secret Santa."

"What about him?" Booth asked, suddenly worried.

Again Brennan shook her head. "What if he's, I don't know, maybe he really is some weirdo, to quote you." Booth followed her lead and sat his fork down.

"I was just joking," he said. "I'm sure whoever he is, he's just a fan who wants to make you happy for Christmas."

"I don't know, Booth."

"Listen, Bones, a lot of strange things happen in this season. Don't question it so much." Brennan picked her eyes up to look at him and smiled.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am," he agreed. "Would I lead you astray?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Booth smiled. "Maybe you're right on that one." They sat in silence for a moment before Booth spoke again. "You ready to get of here?"

"Sure." Booth paid the bill and then led Brennan out the small restaurant. The snow drifted down softly, landing gently on Brennan's eyelashes. They made their way through the settled snow, leaving two pair of prints behind them. Booth smiled at the snow that covered Brennan's hair. Slowly he reached out and brushed some of the flakes from her shoulder. The action surprised both of them, but Brennan didn't pull away.

"Look," Booth said, pointing out toward an empty park. "Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, when Booth let go of her and walked out into an undisturbed area.

"Enjoying the peacefulness of it all." Brennan watched her partner's back and smiled. In a quite motion, she bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. She quickly packed it down and, with a wicked grin she threw it at Booth. The ball of fluffiness hit his dark coat and exploded. Her laughter filled the air when she saw his shoulders tense.

"Oh, I know you didn't," Booth said. He scooped up a handful of snow, turned and threw it at the scientist. Brennan moved quickly and the snowball only hit her in the arm.

"This means war," she called, making a new ball. The two laughed and dodged balls for about fifteen minutes before Booth finally ran toward her, grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the ground. "Booth," she squealed as she twisted in his grip and fought to get loose. Booth let out a small yelp as he lost his footing and landed with a thump on his back, Brennan atop him. They both laughed at how ridiculous they looked until they noticed how close their faces were to each other. The smile on Brennan's face faded slightly, but she didn't try to move. Booth searched her eyes for a moment, before he reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Truce?" he asked, thankful that he had found his voice.

Brennan nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Good." They remained as they were for a moment longer, noses almost touching and Booth's arms tight around her waist. His eyes drifted down to Brennan's mouth when her tongue darted out to wet her lips. When he picked his stare back up to her eyes, he was surprised to see them wide with emotion.

"Booth," she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"We're being stared at." Brennan motioned with an upward nod and Booth struggled to cast an upside-down glance at the group of teenagers watching them. Brennan pushed herself up and then held out a hand, and helped pull Booth to his feet.

"Thanks." Brennan gave him a smile, then reached out and brushed some snow from Booth's coat. He returned the smile. "Lets go before the mob attacks," he teased.

XxXxX

Brennan walked into her office with a cup of coffee. After an hour-long meeting, she was looking forward to some time by herself. She mentally checked off a list of what she needed to do before Booth picked her up for dinner. Brennan smiled when pictures of dinner from the night before floated through her mind. Her smile grew when she remembered the snowball fight. "You look happy," Angela pointed out as Brennan walked into the office.

"Why are you sitting in my office?" Brennan asked as she crossed over to her desk.

"Guess what I have?"

"Too much energy?" Brennan guessed.

"Cute, but no." Angela held up a small box. "Another present addressed to Doctor Temperance Brennan delivered while you where in your meeting." She sat the box down on the desk with a wide smile. "Open it." Brennan didn't even try to hide her smile as she pulled the envelope from the package and opened it.

"_The Christmas Spirit drifts down on snow flakes,_" she read. "_Secret Santa._" Brennan placed the card to the side and began to open the box. Carefully she pulled out a snow globe. Inside was an empty field with a trees and a barn. In the middle of the scene was a horse drawn carriage with two figures snuggled together in the front seat. Brennan gently shook the globe and watched the snow float down just like the day before.

XxXxX

Booth strolled into Brennan's office at eight o'clock and announced his arrival with, "Bones, you ready to go?"

"Give me a minute," she said, watching the agent out the corner of her eyes. Booth walked by the desk, and absent mindedly, picked up the snow globe as he sat down. He gave it a shake and watched the snow. "Careful with that."

"I wasn't going to play ball with it," Booth replied. "Where did you get it from, anyhow?"

"My Secret Santa," she answered.

"First flowers, then a CD and now a snow globe. I wonder what he's trying to tell you?"

"Thought you said he was just trying to make me happy?"

"I did," Booth said. Brennan watched Booth closely, looking for anything that might tell her if he was the one sending the items to her, but there were none. Booth just simply shook the globe again and then placed it back on the corner of the desk. _Maybe he didn't send them._ Booth smiled at the look Brennan gave him, and couldn't wait to send her the next gift.

* * *

_Admit it, you thought they were gonna kiss, didn't you?_


	4. Friendship, Kisses and Skeletons Dancing

**A/N: Okay, so I'm thinking that there's one more chapter. Although, let me warn you, Booth and Brennan are a little OOC in this chapter. On with the fluff...**

* * *

"Booth," Brennan said as they walked with arms linked toward where Booth had parked his SUV.

"Yes?" Booth glanced over at her when she remained silent. "What is it, Bones?"

"I was just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately," he said, interrupting her.

"As I was saying, I was just thinking, we've been out to lunch and dinner together every day this week."

"So?"

"So, some people might mistake us for dating."

"Is that such a bad thing?" he asked, as he reached over and covered her hand that rested in the crook of his elbow.

"But we're not dating."

"And I ask again, is that such a bad thing?" He glanced over at his partner, and watched as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Booth knew this was a big step for him- for them. He knew that if Brennan could get past what people thought, that he was on the right path. He forced his eyes back forward and waited.

"I guess it's not a bad thing," she answered slowly.

"After all," Booth hurried to fill in. "It's not like the squints or anybody think we're dating. Who cares if some waitress mistakes the situation?"

"Waitress? What waitress?"

"At the restaurant," Booth said. "Isn't that what this is all about?" He glanced over at her, and then said, "You didn't hear her, did you? Right before you got back from the restroom, she asked me where my girlfriend was. I thought you heard."

Brennan shook her head. "What did you tell her?"

"That you had gone to the restroom." Brennan stopped and pulled her arm from Booth.

"You mean you didn't correct her?"

"Why should I?" he asked, turning to face her. "Anyhow, didn't you just agree that it doesn't matter what some stranger thinks?"

"That was before I found out a stranger thought it."

"Bones, you're over reacting." Brennan drew in a breath and let it out as a rugged sigh.

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"I am?" Booth asked, surprised by her words.

"I mean, after all, it was just a waitress, right?"

"That's right," Booth replied, reaching out and taking her hand. He replaced it in the crook of his arm and began to walk again. They walked in silence until they reached the SUV.

"Booth?" Brennan began again, turning to face him.

"Yes?" He watched as she leant back on the passenger door.

A small smile graced her lips as she started to speak. "In the…_spirit_ of the holidays."

"Yes?" he said slowly.

"Can I drive?"

"No," Booth answered, reaching past her for the door handle, but Brennan slapped his hand away.

"But Booth, isn't it you who keep telling me that the Christmas season is all about sharing and giving and such."

"You can't not believe in Christmas one minute and then try to use it against me the next."

"But Booth," she pouted, dropping her head and looking up at his through her lashes.

"You've been taking lessons from Angela, haven't you?" he questioned trying to hide his smile.

"Maybe," she said, reaching up and adjusting the collar of his coat. "Is it working?" Booth studied Brennan's pouting lips and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe it's working." He held up the keys and Brennan's face broke out in a wide smile as she reached out and grabbed the keys. She pushed off the SUV and almost skipped around the front. Booth shook his head and then opened the door and climbed in. Brennan threw a happy smile over at him as she started the engine. Again, he shook his head, and strapped himself in.

The ride back to the Jeffersonian and Brennan's car was wasted with idle small talk, the Christmas music that the SUVs radio tuned to and Booth's quiet humming. "You really like Christmas, don't you?" Brennan said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he answered. "It just brings back good memories, and gives me the opportunity to make some with Parker." He glanced over at Brennan. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she answered, pulling the SUV to a stop next to her car in the empty parking lot. "I have a few good memories and Angela is determined to have me make a few more." She cut off the engine and got out.

"It's good to have a friend like her," Booth commented as he followed her example. He walked around the vehicle and joined his partner.

"And you." Booth was startled by her comment.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you try to always give me good memories," she said. "And you worry when you think I'm upset."

"That's what friends do, Bones."

"Believe it or not, Booth, I'm beginning to learn that." They stood for a moment trying to read each other's eyes.

"See you tomorrow," he finally said, then leant forward and brushed his lips across her right cheek.

"Tomorrow, right." Brennan turned toward her car, and opened the door.

"Temperance?" Booth said, causing Brennan to stop her motion.

"Yeah?" she answered, looking over her shoulder.

"Be careful." Brennan nodded, got into her car and Booth watched her drive away.

XxXxX

Brennan sat on her couch in her apartment reading a magazine. A light tap on the door pulled her eyes from the pages. She sat the magazine to the side, stood, and walked barefoot across her apartment. A quick look through the peek hole told her that nobody was there. Slowly, she opened the door and found a package sitting on the hallway floor. Brennan looked to her left, then to her right, and then bent and lifted the package. She closed the door and then turned and walked back to her couch. She sat, package in her lap. A smile touched her lips as she pulled the envelope off and opened it. A single piece of paper was inside, and Brennan pulled it out and read it. _Christmas is more than gifts. It's what you feel. Christmas is more than a day. It's an emotion all year. Secret Santa._ Brennan read the note twice, before sitting it to the side and carefully opening the box. From within, she pulled a Christmas ornament. It was a skeleton wearing a Santa hat. She smiled when she noticed that it was a complete and correct skeleton. Whoever had sent it, took the time to have it custom made. Another knock pulled her attention from the skeleton. With the ornament in her hand, she crossed the apartment and opened the door. "Booth," she said.

"It's Saturday and you're not at work," Booth said, walking in past her. "I'm impressed."

"I was planning of going in a little later," Brennan said, closing the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would see you today," Booth reminded her.

"I thought you meant at work."

"I see you often enough at work," he said. Brennan raised a slender eyebrow at him, then crossed over and sat down on her couch. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to her hand.

"A gift," she told him, holding up the skeleton.

"From your Secret Santa?"

Brennan nodded. "Yeah."

"And has he gotten you to feel the spirit of Christmas yet?"

"No," she said. "But it's nice of him to try."

"You mean you're not even feeling a little of the holiday love?"

"Well, maybe a little," she finally said.

"So, does that mean you given more thought to that party?"

"Booth, we've been through this."

"I know." Brennan studied him for a long moment and then looked at the ornament in her hands.

Slowly she lifted her head, and met Booth's eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll go." Booth's face spilt into with a smile.

"Really?"

Brennan returned the smile. "Really."


	5. Talking, Drinking and Nuclear Physics

**A/N: Ok, rejoice! I lied. I said that there was only gonna be one more chapter (this chapter), but Branwyn had a different plan. After two thousand something words, I came to a great ending point...that isn't the end of the story. So, that means there'll be another chapter after all. I mean, I just couldn't leave you hanging, right? So look for another chapter sometime this week. No beta, mistakes are all Goldy's fault ::sticks out tongue:: See what happens when you're not around? You start getting blame for things.**

**Shout outs to: BonesDBchippie, Goldpiece, Siapom, 18lzytwner, and avaleighfitzgerald**

**UDATE 20 Dec 2006: Thanks to Corinna McDonald and BonesDBchippie for pointing out a couple of problems. They are all fixed. **

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Talking, Drinking and Nuclear Physics_

Temperance Brennan stood in front of her full-length mirror in her bedroom slowly scanning herself for head to toe. She took in what Angela had helped her pick out. A black skirt that stopped just above the knees and a red sparkly shirt that draped down in the front. She also wore black leggings with black, mid-calf boots trimmed in fur. Her jewelry was modest but entirely her style- silver earrings that dangled and a silver necklace with a red stone hanging from it. Her hair was piled loosely atop her head, with small kissing curl-lets framing her face. Brennan had done her own makeup after Angela left, opting for a minimum versus the bright red lipstick Angela had brought. A smile touched her lightly painted lips as she gave herself an approving nod. _Not over the top,_ she thought. _But still festive._ Her smile grew when a knock came at her front door. Brennan gave herself one last once over, before grabbing her small purse and head out of her bedroom toward the waiting agent she knew was in the hallway.

Seeley Booth counted to ten before raising his hand to knock on Brennan's door. His heart pounded in his chest. _Calm down, Seeley,_ he told himself. _It's just Bones._ He drew in a deep breath and held it until he heard the lock turn, then he slowly expelled it. The sight before him stunned him, and for a moment, Special Agent Seeley Booth forgot how to breathe. His eyes carefully raked over Brennan's body until he had made it down to her feet and then back up to her eyes. "You look… gorgeous," he said, holding out a single lily.

Brennan smiled and took the offered flower. "Thank you," she said. "Come on in." Booth followed her into the apartment and watched as she went into the kitchen, found a glass, filled it with water and then placed the lily in it. She turned to him with a smile. "You ready?"

"Been ready," he said, offering his arm to her. Brennan picked her purse back up, linked arms with Booth and the pair left.

XxXxX

"So is there anything I should know about your friends?" Brennan asked, as they neared the house that the party was being held at.

"They're talkers," he said, glancing over at her. "And a few are drinkers, so if anybody messes with you…"

"I know, come and find you," Brennan finished with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually I was gonna say beat the crap out of them, but which ever you want to do." Booth flashed her a charm smile as he pulled to a stop. "One more thing," he said, turning toward her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming." Brennan matched his smile as the both climbed out of the SUV. She waited for Booth to round the front and then took his offered arm and let him lead her up the walkway toward the door. The music from inside reached their ears as the front door opened.

"Seeley, ole dog, 'bout time you showed up," the man standing there called out.

"Tommy, good to see ya, man," Booth answered, and the two men shook hand and embraced briefly.

"And who's this hottie?"

"Down boy," Booth said. "She's got permission to kick your ass." Tommy held up his hands in surrender. "Bones, Thomas Jones. Tommy, Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Nice to meet ya, Doc," Tommy said.

"You too," Brennan answered. Booth patted her arm as they entered into the house.

"Seeley," a few people called out, including a couple of women. Brennan felt her teeth clenched, but Booth only waved and lead Brennan through the living room. In the kitchen, they found a small group of people.

"Kevin," Booth called out.

"Seel, my man," Kevin said, coming around the table and hugging the agent. "I didn't think you were going to come?"

"I wasn't," Booth said. "But I finally found myself a date."

The man turned toward Brennan and smiled. "Ah, you must be Doctor Brennan. Seeley talks about you a lot."

"Oh, does he?" Booth felt heat creep up to his cheeks as Brennan looked over at him.

"All good," Kevin said with a smile. "And don't worry, the naughty bits are just for a few of us."

"Where's Susan?" Booth asked, giving the other man a punch on the shoulder.

Kevin laughed before answering, "She ran to the store. Should be back soon. Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Beer's good," Booth said and Brennan nodded.

XxXxX

"Having fun?" Booth asked close to Brennan's ear. The warmth of his breath caught her by surprised, but she was able to nod.

"It's not bad," she answered. Booth wrapped an arm around her waist as he leant in closer still.

"We can leave anytime you're ready," he said.

"Oh, no, after everything you did to get me to come, we're staying." Booth laughed.

"Why, Seeley, it's good to see you," a woman said, coming up to the couple. Brennan felt a sense of lose when Booth moved from her to wrap this new woman in a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"To you too," Booth said. "I'd like you to meet someone," he told her reaching out for Brennan. "This is Doctor Temperance Brennan. Bones, Susan Gibbons."

"Nice to meet you," Brennan said, relaxing a little. This was Kevin's wife.

"You too. Seeley talks about you quite a bit."

"Yes," Brennan said, tossing a glance at the agent. "I'm beginning to realize that."

"Is Kevin still in the kitchen?" Booth quickly asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Where else would that man be?" Susan said. "Why don't you go get you a plate of food while Dr. Brennan and I talk?"

"Please, call me Tempe."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Booth half-heartily protested.

"Oh, go on," Brennan said, giving him a slight push on the shoulder. "And bring me back something."

"Men," Susan said with a roll of her eyes as Booth tossed a glance over his shoulder before entering the kitchen. "They worry too much."

"Especially Booth," Brennan said.

Susan laughed and nodded her agreement. "You've got that right, sweetie. So, you're the anthropologist that he works with? He does talk about you a lot."

"Should I be worried?" Brennan asked with a smile.

"Naw, not at all, Seel has nothing but respect for you," Susan said. "He's told us about a few of the cases you've worked on together. I'm not sure how you do it?"

"Work the cases, or with Booth?" Brennan joked.

"Both." The two women laughed and talked. Brennan finding that she wasn't uncomfortable with Susan at all.

"So, um, Susan, what do you do for a living?"

"Seeley didn't tell you? I have a Masters Degree in Nuclear Physics. I do work for the government."

"Booth didn't tell me," Brennan said, slightly shocked.

"I know, I don't look the role," Susan said, brushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "But neither do you. Hell, you look more like Brooke Shields than some scientist." Brennan drew her brows together at the comparison, but didn't say anything. "Anyhow, don't you just love this time of year?"

"This time?" Brennan asked.

"Christmas," Susan clarified. "I just love the feeling of peace and love that floats on the air."

"I'm, eh, I don't really celebrate Christmas."

"Oh? I didn't take you as Jewish," Susan said and then laughed. "A Jew and a Catholic, now there's an odd combination."

"Oh, no, I'm not Jewish, or anything, for that matter. I don't celebrate any kind of religious holiday."

Susan looked at her for a long moment before asking, "Why not?"

"You're a scientist," Brennan said. "How can you believe in something that has no facts?"

"But the Christian religion does have facts. For example, we know that Jesus lived and died. We even know for a fact that he died on a cross. We know that the three Shepards followed the Star of Bethlehem, although it was most likely the planet Jupiter. We know that Jesus lead people out of slavery. What else do you need?"

"But was he the Son of God?" Brennan questioned. "There's no proof, no fact to prove it."

"True," Susan said. "But sometimes all we have to go on is faith."

"That's not good enough."

"Say you have a skeleton laying before you," Susan began. "Everything about the skeleton points to the fact that it's a male." Brennan nodded. "Except you're missing the pelvic bone. Is it male?"

"The pelvic bone is the easiest way to tell," Brennan said. "But not the only. If all the other factors point to male, then yes, it's a male skeleton."

"You just used faith, Tempe. We have all these facts about Jesus and what he did. Not having a birth certificate with God's name listed as the father, doesn't mean it's not true. We look at what we know is truth, and we all take a blind leap of Faith for the rest. Just like you did with the skeleton."

Brennan was about to open her mouth when Booth reappeared. "Brought you some spinach dip," he said, holding out a plate.

"It was nice talking to you, Tempe," Susan said. "But I guess I really should go check on Kevin."

XxXxX

"You've been awfully quiet," Booth pointed out as he pulled to a stop in front of Brennan's apartment building.

"Just…thinking," Brennan sighed as she got out of the SUV.

"Bout what?" Booth asked, as he joined her and began to walk up the front walk toward the double doors.

"Something Susan said," Brennan told him as he held open the door for her to enter.

"What did she say?"

"You sure are being nosey," Brennan accused lightly as they made their way up the stairs toward the second floor.

"I'm just curious," Booth defended. "Ya'know, incase I need to go back and have a stern talkin' to her." Brennan smiled but shook her head.

"Nothing bad. She just explained how she could be a scientist and still believe in a God."

"Don't tell me she converted you?"

"Highly unlikely," Brennan said as she opened her door. "Since to be converted implies that I am a believer of something other than God."

"So if you're not a Christian nor a believer in something else," Booth began as he followed her into the apartment. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a scientist," she said simply. "I like facts, proof. I you could prove to be that there really is a God, a higher power that controls the world, then I would be hard press not to believe in it, correct?" Booth shrugged off his coat and then scratched at his head.

"I, um, think that made sense," he said. Brennan tossed her coat across the back of a kitchen chair before turning and facing Booth.

"What I mean by that is simple. Jesus lived. There's proof out there that confirms that. I can't deny it, but do I believe that he preformed miracles? No."

"Maybe you're looking at it the wrong way," Booth stated as Brennan went to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers.

"And what way should I be looking at it?" she asked holding out a bottle to him.

"Maybe you need to start small. You agree that a man named Jesus was born, lived and died on the cross, right?"

"Correct."

"You said that you're not sure about the miracles. Don't think about the fact that he walked on water, or gave a blind man sight. Think, instead, about the child he gave hope to. About the millions that he lead into freedom. Those were miracles."

"No, those are examples of what one man can do," Brennan pointed out.

"Ah, but why him? Where did he get the notation to do what he did?"

"The same place we all do," Brennan said.

"And where's that from?"

"We…it…it just happens."

"Kinda like a miracle," Booth offered. Brennan shook her head and took a drink of beer.

"We could talk about this all night," she said. "And not get anywhere."

"I know, which is why I vote to change the subject."

Brennan nodded her agreement and asked, "Who's Brooke Shields?"

"What? Why?"

"Susan said I looked like her, but I don't know who she is."

"She's a movie star," Booth said, cocking his head to one side. He studied her for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I could see that. Especially that new toothpaste commercial she's doing. What is it? Colgate, I think."

"I look like an actress who's doing toothpaste commercials?"

"Don't worry, she's done lots of other things." A silence settled over them as they drunk their beer. Finally, Booth asked, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Working," Brennan answered.

"Oh, come on, Bones."

"Don't start, Booth."

"Have dinner with me?"

"Don't you have Parker?"

"In the morning," he said. "I have to take him back to Rebecca at noon."

"I don't know, Booth." Booth put down his bottle and took a step toward her.

"What could it harm?" Brennan looked into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"A lot," she whispered.

"Bones," he said, reaching out and touching her face. "Have dinner with me, please?" Brennan had to fight to keep her eyes from fluttering shut. His mouth was mere inches from hers, and his breath washed over her face like a warm breeze. "Just me and you. No squints, no work, just…us."

"A date?" Brennan questioned in a soft voice.

"A date," Booth confirmed. "Please?" Brennan searched his eyes and licked her lips, then nodded. A smile touched his lips and he leant down and brushed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Pick you up at seven," he said and then stepped back. He offered her a charm smile before picking up his coat and leaving.


	6. A Christmas Date

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's after Christmas, but I didn't think anybody would mind. Here's the last chapter. Yay!**

**And a great big shout-out to BonesDBchippie. I have a special little inclusion in this chapter that you might recognize. HINT: you wrote it in one of your reviews and I simply loved it. Oh, and thanks for beta'ing!**

* * *

Seeley Booth was a happy man. _No,_ he thought. _I'm more than happy, I'm… ecstatic._ Reaching up, Booth ran a hand over his hair to smooth it down, and then took a step back to size himself up. Dressed in black slacks and a blue button shirt, he gave himself a satisfied nod. "Not bad, Seeley," he said aloud. He glanced down at his watch and smiled. In just over an hour, he would be sitting across from Temperance Brennan at one of the finest little restaurants in the city. Booth smile grew and couldn't stop the sigh that slipped through his lips. He had done it. He had convinced his partner to go out to dinner with him--to go on a date. Never in a million years would he have figured it would be so…_what's the word? Oh yes, easy_. His smile grew even more at this new thought. When he had first set off with the plan--_no, idea? No, conspiracy? Yeah, conspiracy_. He hadn't expected that Brennan would be so open up to it. _Yup, this is gonna be a great Christmas._ Booth gave one last nod to confirm his thoughts to his reflection, then turned from the mirror and left his bedroom. He walked through the living room, stopped at the coffee table and then bent down and picked up a carefully wrapped present--the last of the Secret Santa gifts. Booth held it gently in his hands and he couldn't hold back the twinkle that flashed in his eyes. _Tonight's the night_, he thought. _Do or die time._ With that, the agent crossed the room, picked up his coat and then left the apartment. 

Temperance Brennan was nervous. _No,_ she corrected herself. _I'm more than nervous-- I'm anxious and scared._ She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but to no avail. She let her eyes slide over her reflection and smiled. Her royal blue dress hugged her curves and the sparkly material shimmered in the light. The color brought out the depths of her eyes, which is why she herself had bought the dress. Simple silver jewelry adorned her neck, earlobes and left wrist, and she had chosen makeup that complimented her dress, keeping it at a minimal--much in her style. Brennan smiled at herself when her eyes locked with her glass twin. "Not to shabby," she said, running her hands down the front of her dress to smooth out invisible wrinkles. After a moment of uncharacteristic primping, Brennan turned from the mirror and left the room. As she walked through her living room, the gentle snowfall outside her window caught her attention, and her mind drifted back to the snowball fight she shared with Booth. A smile pulled at her lips, and Brennan couldn't explain the feeling of light heartedness that she felt. _Yes, _she thought. _Something is definitely changing between us._ She continued through the living room to her kitchen, where she found her evening purse and a small present, carefully, and painstakingly wrapped. There was no gift tag, since she had already given out her few presents. Anyhow, the green ribbon gave it away. Only one present had a ribbon tied around it, and that was Booth's. And as if he heard her thoughts, a knock came at her door, causing her heart to skip a beat. Brennan stared at the door, absently wiping her hands down her thigh. _This is it,_ she thought. _Do or die._ Then she smiled at the fact that she had said such a Booth expression.

Booth stood outside Brennan's closed door staring at the wood grain, and suddenly wishing he knew his pine from his oak. He licked his lips nervously, and ran a hand through his hair. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he scolded. He was just about to raise his hand to knock again, when he heard the lock unlatch, and the door slowly opened. With wide, stunned eyes, he drank Brennan in. Taking in every curve of her body, the way her dress clung, the skin that the spilt showed up the side of her thigh. Again, Booth licked his lips, and then remembered to smile. "You look, um, fantastic," he said, mentally kicking himself for falling over his words.

Brennan offered him a smile- that sent his heart soaring, before murmuring, "Thank you." Booth watched as Brennan picked up her dress coat from beside the door before he took it and held it up for her. She slid into it, reached for her purse and then turned to face him. "Ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he half teased, as he stepped out of her way so that she could close the door.

"Well, you didn't so I thought I would throw it out there." Booth gave a chuckle as they began to walk down the hall, his hand resting comfortably on her lower back.

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet. Each lost in thought. "How was your time with Parker?" Brennan suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"It was nice," he said with a smile. "He really liked the present you sent to him." Booth glanced over at her. "Were in the world did you learn about Zoo Books?"

Brennan gave a shrug. "Saw them on TV over at Angela's and thought they would make a good present. After all, you always talk about taking him to the zoo. I figured it was a sure thing."

"Well, it was," he said around a laugh. "Turning my son all squinty. What am I gonna do with you, Bones?"

"I didn't think you had to _do_ anything with me, Booth."

The agent shook his head before his smile fell and his face turned serious. "I saw Angela today."

"You did?" Brennan looked over at him. "Why?"

"I took her to church," he told her as he tossed a glance over at her. Brennan nodded, understanding what the day was for her friend.

"I'm glad you were there for her," Brennan said, reaching out and brushing her hand over his. He captured her fingers and gave a slight squeeze. "How did you get reservations somewhere on Christmas Day?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I have my ways," Booth told her, waggling his eyebrows.

"Did you go all FBI on someone's ass?" Booth laughed as he remembered the first time she had said that to him.

"Didn't have too," he told her, pulling into a packed parking lot.

"Then how?" Booth didn't answer straight away. Instead, he pulled up to the front door and tossed her a smile.

"My ways," he said again, putting the SUV into park and then getting out. He walked around the front of the vehicle and opened Brennan's door. He offered his hand to her as she got out, noting with a sly smile how her dress had slipped up her thigh. _Damn,_ he thought as he closed the door. _When did Bones get mile long legs?_ He slipped the valet fifty with the instructions to keep the SUV close. The young man nodded as he pocketed the money.

"What ways?" Brennan asked, as Booth led her to the front door. Another young man opened it for them, giving Booth a reason not to answer. Inside, Brennan let her eyes scan over the decorations. Warm shades of rusty red and khaki brought out the rich warmth of the Mahanoy that lined the walls. Each small table was draped with a crisp white cloth and candlelight flickered within small holders.

"I have my ways," he whispered in her ear before turning his bright smile to the hostess. "Reservation for two," he said. "Under Booth." The woman returned his smile, before dropping her eyes to the chart in front of her.

"Yes, Mister Booth," she said. "If you two would follow me." Booth applied pressure to Brennan's back to gain her attention, and then led her through the dining area. They passed couple after couple, all of who sat eating quietly together. Some held hands, while others simply looked longingly at one another. As they came to the back of the restaurant, Brennan thought there was a mistake. Every table they passed was full. She was about to say something, when Booth nodded toward the stairs. Brennan tossed him a confused look, but preceded him up them. The hostess waited for them, and when they were both before her, she turned and led them down a small hallway, and out a set of French doors. The colder winter air hit Brennan and made her shivered, yet her eyes were focused on the small plastic tent that was set up on the balcony. The young woman pulled back a flap and motioned them in. Inside, Brennan found a small table set up like the ones they had passed. Two small heaters sat opposite each other and soft music played over an unseen speaker. Booth took Brennan's coat, handed it to the woman along with his own and then pulled out Brennan's chair.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment," the hostess said, before leaving them alone.

"Booth, this is amazing," Brennan said, looking around the small tent and out through the clear plastic at the snow. "How did…?"

"My ways," Booth interrupted. Brennan was about to argue that that wasn't a good enough answer, but decided against it. Booth had gone through all this trouble for her the least she could do was be appreciative. So instead, she smiled and Booth relaxed. They sat and talked for a few minutes before their waitress appeared- a middle-aged woman name Christy. Soon Christy was on her way with their drink orders, leaving them to look over their menus. "Anything," Booth said pointing to the menu. "Anything you want."

"Well, I didn't figure you would bring me here and limit what I could order," Brennan teased, as she dropped her eyes to the list of food. "Booth…" she said as her eyes settled on the prices.

"Anything," he repeated.

"But, everything is so expensive," she protested. "I can't ask you to spend this much." Booth held up a hand to silence her.

"I invited you, remember?" he asked. "I chose the place. Don't worry about the cost."

"I know," Brennan began, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "It's just that..."

"Bones," he said, effectively cutting her off and causing her to look up at him. "Don't worry about it, okay? Let me do this." She nodded, and Booth went back to his menu, happy that he had won the battle, at least for the moment.

It wasn't long before Christy had returned with their drinks, taken their orders and then returned shortly thereafter with two plates of food. Brennan picked up her linen napkin, laid it across her lap and then picked up her fork. As the first bite of food touched her tongue, Brennan felt her eyes flutter shut and a moan escape her. Slowly she pulled the fork out, and took her time chewing her food. Booth watched her with openness. Taking in the look of pleasure on her face, and how her jaw muscles flexed as she chewed. "Good?" he asked, after his first bite.

"Delicious," she corrected. They shared a smile, before each turned their attention to the food. The evening passed quickly, filled with good food and great conversation. Soon their plates were cleared and desert and coffee placed in front of them. "Booth," Brennan said softly, regarding him through her lashes.

He looked up from slowly stirring his coffee. "Yes?" he answered, equally as softly. Booth watched her as she dropped her eyes to her decadent chocolate cake and waited. He placed his spoon to the side and lifted the cup to his lips, letting the hot liquid wash into his mouth.

"Thank you," she finally said, looking back up to him. "For, you know." Brennan shrugged one slender shoulder. She took a deep breath in hopes of making her voice a sound a little stronger. "Being part of my family."

Booth smiled over at her. "You're very welcome, Temperance." Brennan shared his smile and then began to eat. Booth watched her, enjoying the way she licked her lips to clean off the icing. Brennan caught his stare and cocked her head slightly to the left in question.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?" Brennan picked up her napkin and wiped at the corners of her mouth.

"You look… gorgeous tonight."

"Then I normally don't look attractive?" she teased.

"I didn't say that," Booth quickly said.

"So you normally think I'm attractive."

"Yes," he said. "I mean, no." He stumbled over his words and then shook his head. He settled on his answer of, "Yes." Brennan smiled at him from over the table, enjoying the normally confident Booth now falter at her teasing. "You ready to go?" His date nodded as the flap of the tent opened then Christy entered carrying their coats.

"Thank you," Brennan said, taking her coat and slipping it on.

"Christy, it's been fun," Booth said. "You're the best." Christy smiled as her cheeks went a light shade of pink.

"You're too kind, Agent Booth," the waitress said. Booth handed the woman a folded piece of money as a tip, then offered Brennan his arm, and the two left the tent.

XxXxX

"You must be butter," Brennan said as her and Booth climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"What?"

"You must be butter," she repeated.

"Why do you say that?" Brennan pulled her keys from her purse and reached out to open her door.

"Because you're on a roll."

"Oh, boo," he said around a laugh as he followed Brennan into her apartment. Brennan joined the laughter, as she flipped on her lights and placed her purse and keys on the table.

"It was funny," she told him, turning to playfully slap at his arm.

Booth closed the door and shook his head. "Where did you get that from?"

"Don't remember," she answered with a shrug. "But considering your streak of bad one liners tonight, I thought it was appropriate." Booth placed his coat carefully across the kitchen table.

"They haven't been that bad, have they?" Brennan gave him a '_you've got to be kidding'_ look before opening the door to her closet and hanging up her coat. As she closed the door and turned around, she gave a slight yelp. Booth stood there holding a present.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Geez, Bones, I thought you could even recognized a Christmas present."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but reached out for the package. "What is it?"

"Well open it." Brennan looked at the box and then smiled up at him. She crossed over to her couch and sat, the gift in her lap. She gave one last sly look at Booth before she tore open the paper. She carefully opened the white box and starred in disbelief. Inside, on a bed a purple satin, was a silver necklace. The pendant that hung from it was dolphin.

"Booth," she said breathlessly. The eyes of the dolphin were green emeralds and a diamond was perched on the back fin.

"I really wanted something," Booth began, "that would be special." Brennan stood from the couch and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's perfect," she whispered. Booth smiled, as he held her tightly to his body. "I have something for you," she told him pulling away from him.

"Something for me?" he asked.

"Of course for you, I wouldn't say I did if I didn't, silly," her tone and look said she was totally serious. It was Booth's turn to roll his eyes as he watched Brennan hurry into the kitchen and then returned with a box with a green ribbon and a big smile on her face. "Here." Booth returned the smile as he took the gift and sat in Brennan's abandon seat. He turned the gift over his hands and carefully inspected it. "Open it," Brennan demanded. Booth laughed and tore the paper off. Inside was a box, about the size of the one he had given her, was a medallion with the Archangel Michael on it. Booth lifted it out the box and smiled.

"The Patron Saint of police officers," he said, and then picked his eyes up to hers.

"To keep you safe," Brennan told him. "When, you know, you're out there." She waved her hand to indicate the outside world.

"Thank you," Booth said, dropping the box. He placed the chain around his neck and fastened it.

"It looks great on you," Brennan said, as she sat down beside him. She touched the gold medallion and smiled. "Not that I believe, or anything."

"Yeah," Booth agreed. "But I do. And it means a lot that that matters to you." Their eyes locked for a moment and Booth fought not to lean forward and touch her lips with his.

"Well, I figured that you needed something to protect you," Brennan said. "You are _my_ FBI agent, as Angela would say." Booth smiled at the comment. "And my Secret Santa."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Booth, do you really think I didn't know?"

"Know what?" Booth asked standing from the couch.

"Booth," Brennan said softly, but Booth didn't turn to face her. He heard her stand and cross over to him.

"How long?" he began.

"Have I known?" Brennan finished. "Since the first gift."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought it was sweet, and I figured that you had your reasons." She reached out and touched his shoulder. "What were your reasons, Seeley?" He turned to face her. His given name falling from her lips a surprise.

"I couldn't think of another way," he told her.

"Another way of what?" Brennan watched as Booth's eyes darkened with emotion.

"To show you that I care about you."

"I know that," Brennan said.

"But you don't know how much." Booth reached out and took her hand. "I wanted to show you how much I cared, and I thought the Secret Santa thing would work better than me coming right out and saying. Anyhow, I didn't want to scare you off."

"Why would you scare me off?" Brennan asked and then held up her free hand. "Never mind, I know. I'm not mad, Booth," she told him. "Like I said, I thought it was sweet." Booth touched her cheek and brushed his thumb over the corner of her mouth.

"Seeley," she said, giving up his name once again.

"Yes?" Instead of words, Brennan took a step toward him and brought her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and they both stood frozen. Brennan stepped closer still and wrapped her arms around his neck. Booth snapped out of his momentary shock and brought his arms around her, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, and Brennan couldn't hold back the moan. Finally the kiss broke, but neither one made to move. "I guess," Booth began and then licked his lips. "That this means you're up for a few more dates?" Brennan tightened her hold then pulled him back down to her.

"Maybe one or two," she teased and then gently touched his lips, but Booth pulled back slightly.

"Now you're not just saying that to sweet talk me into sleeping with you, are ya?"

"Seeley," she said. "Do I really need to sweet talk?" Booth matched her smile.

"Naw, I guess not," he said. "But I'm not easy, ya know?"

"Booth?" She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Booth's smile widened as he dropped his mouth back to hers.

XxXxX

Brennan glanced over at Booth. They sat curled up on her couch watching TV, Brennan comfortably resting in the crook of his arm. The show went to commercial and Booth caught her stare out the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked turning to face her. Brennan lifted her face and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Teaching me the Science of Santa." Booth tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Temperance," he said. "But you didn't need me to teach you. It was there all along."

"Maybe," Brennan said. "But you helped to bring it out."

"Next year," he said as the show came back on. "You get to play Santa."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_So, I hope you all liked it. A little Holiday Myjic for ya._

_Thanks for reading._

_Blissful Writing,_

_Wolfy and Branwyn_


End file.
